


Impossibilities

by His_Queen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_Queen/pseuds/His_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unlikely thing has occurred and only they can stop it. Will both Eren and Shadow discover their own potential, or their lives be forfeit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

~Introduction~

 

~Disclaimer: Any and all attributes belong to the appropriate owners. Shadow is my own character as well as her horse Twister. Ratings are set and will not change. If you don't like certain things then don't read it. This message will be in this chapter only!~

 

~Setting: Just after the sealing of the Trost District gate. Clean up of all remaining Titans and search for survivors has commenced.~

 

"Hey, over here. We need a medic!" came a loud shout. A member of the Survey Corps had discovered a lone female form lying unconscious near a pile of titan bodies. All other titans had been long taken care of and now the search for survivors had begun. What was bizarre about this female was she was dressed in the standard gear of a Survey member including the 3-dimensional mobility gear but lacked any form of indication of who she was. A medic arrived on scene within a matter of minutes.

"She is burning up,' the medic stated touching the woman's cheek. 'We need to get her to the infirmary immediately. I can't check for further injuries until she is cleaned and all this blood is washed away." Gently rolling her over the medic removed the 3-DM gear and searched any pockets for identification. An identification card that was carried by all Survey members was located in her thigh pocket. Handing it to the man who had found the woman the medic called for assistance in moving her to the infirmary for further care.

The Survey member simply stared dumbly at the name before him. Shadow Ackerman. The only one with that name was Captain Levi and he didn't have any siblings. 'Maybe Captain Hange would know?' Pocketing the card he began his search for Hange since Levi was nowhere to be seen, again. Neither of the two people noticed that the titan bodies Shadow had been by weren't simply killed, they had been torn to pieces. A few hours later she had been located and informed of the mysterious woman.

"No worries there scout. She's just his wife." Hange said nonchalantly as if it wasn't some unknown fact. "I'll let him know where to find her. He sure will be upset to hear she's in the infirmary again." The bizarre captain then skipped away disappearing around the corner of a building that was almost completely in ruins. The Survey member’s day was just getting better and better, now he had some gossip to tell his buddies

 

~Eren has been relocated to a safer building to regain consciousness. Captain Levi, Mikasa and Armin are present.~

 

"Would either of you care to explain why Eren was able to turn into a titan?" Captain Levi Ackerman, the supposed greatest soldier in all of the military, was not in the mood for childish antics after both the mission outside the wall and the events that had just occurred this day.

"There really isn't much to explain. No one knows why Eren is able to turn into a titan. We didn't know until the Trost Gate was first destroyed and he was eaten by another titan saving my life. Your guess is as good as ours Captain." Armin spoke up from his seat across the bed in which Eren lay. Mikasa sat in a chair by his head. Before anyone else could speak a female Survey member burst through the doors.

"My apology for the interruption Captain but I bring urgent news. The military branches are calling the court together to discuss what will be done with Eren Yeager. Also it appears that a woman with your name has been taken to the infirmary. That's is all sir." the young woman saluted Levi before excusing herself to deliver more news. Huffing to himself Levi pushed himself off the wall he had been laying against and headed for the door. "Don't do anything reckless while I'm gone." he said before closing the door behind him.

 

~Infirmary building. Levi_X_Shadow moment. ;P~

 

It took little to no time for Levi to reach the infirmary building and locate the room where this woman was resting. The medic in charge simply stated that her fever had gone down and she appeared to only suffer from exhaustion. With a nod he entered the room shutting the door gently.  


Walking over to the woman in the bed he took a few moments to just gaze upon her. The striking red color of her hair was a stark contrast to the white of the pillow beneath her head and the blankets covering her form. The general curves of her cheekbones and jaw line gave her that unmatched beauty that most women would envy. Her lips alone with their natural pink coloring was something to envy. The clear blue silver of her eyes would shine under the moon and stars.

"You like to space out a lot. Did you know that?" came a hushed whisper. Her voice was husky from exhaustion but the song like tone still filled the silence of the room.

"You tell me that every time." he replied walking closer to sit upon the bed with her. "You overdid it again Shadow." Levi gave her a pointed stare.

"I didn't do it on purpose. It wasn't part of my plan for Eren to have an inner argument with himself. That was an extra what five, ten minutes that I hadn't planned on having to rip other titans apart to keep them semi safer at least. If you hadn't shown up when you did I might have had too-" her speech was suddenly cut off when another pair of warm lips covered hers. Bringing a hand up to cup his cheek she could feel Levi's fingers entangle themselves into her long locks.

"You talk too much" he said pulling back resting his forehead on hers, the tips of their noses brushing each other.

"You tell me that every time," Shadow mocked. "I don't do it all the time, besides you like it." she smiled.

"You're right, I do. Next time just don’t push it to far alright?' nodding her head in agreement she let her fingers trail down his cheek and over his jaw line.

"Get some rest, we have a meeting with the branches to discuss what will be done with Eren. I want you to be there just in case it doesn't work in our favor.

"I will be there. I’ll show up in my gear to give my presence there even more unsettling." Shadow let out a soft giggle.

"You're impossible, just go back to sleep already."

"Hey! You are the one that married me and I can't sleep if you keep talking to Me." she replied. Levi let out a chuckle that was reserved for only her before giving her another gentle kiss.

"Yes I did marry you, and I love you. Now back to sleep." removing his hand from her hair he stood to leave catching her returned 'I love you, too' as he left the room.

 

~The Tribunal (be warned this will not be exactly like the tribunal in either the anime or the manna. It must be tweaked to fit my plot line.)~

 

"Eren Yeager, you are here because your power to become a titan must be dealt with. You have caused the loss of multiple lives and nearly killed one of your own friends. Do you have anything to say against the claims that have been brought forth?"  
Eren who was currently tied to a posting in the middle of room simply continued to stare at the floor before him. He already knew what he had done and was ashamed of it. Mikasa, who had risked her life for him to have a chance had nearly gotten killed. On top of that his idol had to step in and save them all. From the corner of his eye he could see both Mikasa and Armin standing next to him. Captain Levi Ackerman of the Survey Corps.

"Very well then. We shall convene now. Any may bring forth evidence to support what they wish. Once we have gained enough information a decision will be made against the life of Eren Yeager and his future."

 

A/N: Comments and reviews are welcome. Flames will be ignored. If you don’t like it don’t read it.


	2. The Tribunal Part 1

_~The Tribunal Part 1~_

 

* * *

 

  "Alright everyone, settle down. We will begin with the Military Police. What decision do you wish and what evidence can you provide Commander Nile?" The high councilman began his questioning. Once he was satisfied a decision would be made on Eren's life.

  "I do sir. Based on what has been discovered I believe that Eren should be released to the MP regiment. His actions cost the lives of numerous soldiers, on top of his lie about being able to seal the Trost gate with little difficulty. He had given us all the idea that he was able to control this titan form to help prevent damages and that nearly cost the lives of not only his friends but the numerous others that were assisting him in our goal of sealing the gate."

  "That's not true. I never said I could control it. It isn't my fault you assumed it that way." Eren shouted in defense.

  "Silence Yeager. You had your chance to speak." The councilman corrected the boy. "Is there anything else you would like to add Commander Nile?"

  "No sir," Nile said shaking his head.

  "Very well. Now for the Garrison regiment, Commander Pixis, Commander Weilman what do you have to say?

  "He should be executed immediately! In the beginning he didn't say a word to anyone about his ability. For all we know he could be working with the Titans and broke through the gates for them to kill us all!" Weilman spoke quickly. His words caused a ripple of hushed whispers through the gathered crowd. It was Commander Pixis who stepped forward to stop its progression.

  "That is quiet enough Weilman. We do not need to jump to conclusion without evidence to support it. Besides, you wouldn't want to be the result of a panic now would you?" Pixis' words seemed to hit the mark as Weilman became quiet and took a step back. "Now, the Garrison Regiment has no single decision or evidence to support them. I however would like to give my own opinion if you would allow it?"

  "Go Ahead Commander Pixis."

  "Yes, this is coming from me only and has not been shared or swayed by my regiment. I believe that Eren should be given a chance to show us what he wants to do with his abilities. He did in fact seal the gate allowing us to retake a small fraction of what the Titans took from us. If he does show signs of treachery then an execution sounds plausible. That is all." Pixis dipped his head to the councilman before stepping back.

  "Alright, Commander Erwin?"

  "I was not on the scene to evaluate Eren or his actions. However, Captain Levi was. Levi?" The stoic Captain for the first time focused on the proceedings of the Tribunal. He nodded at Erwin before stepping forward, rather than face the councilman he stood in front of Eren.

 "What do you have to say for yourself boy?" receiving no immediate reply Levi reached out pulling Eren to his feet, the boy's bound hands kept him secured to the post at his back. "Do you have any idea what could have happened if I hadn't shown up to save you and the rest of your friends?" Using his left hand he pulled back before letting his fist fly, directly into Eren's right cheek.

  "Captain! What exactly are you trying to do?" the councilman yelled in surprise, he certainly hadn't expected this from the man who was said to be ten soldiers in one.

  "You could have killed your friends. The ones that stood by you and trusted you to save us all. You nearly took off Mikasa's head in your little tantrum." His right fist landed another hit, followed by a knee to the abdomen. Levi continued with his questions and hits when he didn't get an answer fast enough or didn't hear what he wanted. Letting go of his shirt he pulled his leg up and back before slamming his entire lower leg into Eren's chest. With a gasp he fell to his knees from the blow. "What do you have to save for yourself Eren?"

  Seconds passed in silence. The crowd was too stunned to speak. Had they really seen what had just happened? The quiet of the room continued until the doubles doors leading into the room slammed open. The steady tapping of Standard issue boots and the metal on metal clink of the 3-DM gear bounced off the walls around the silent room. A cloaked figure appeared as eyes adjusted to the sudden bright light. Continuing to walk before coming to stand next to the prone boy, a slender but firm built arm reached out from under the cloak to the hood flipping it back. A curtain of blood red hair fell upon the figures shoulders and down their back. A startled gasp from all present minus the small smirk from Levi sounded. 

  "Major?"

  
  



	3. The Tribunal Part 2

~The Tribunal Part 2~

 

"Major? As in The Major?" Asked the councilman.

"Yes, the Major. I have my own opinion on the matter of Eren Yeager’s life, as well as the evidence to support it." Major's voice spread throughout the room. Whenever she spoke all understood why she was called The Major. A single word from her could command anyone, her mere presence made others want to see what she had to say.

"Very well then. Let us hear what you have to say Major," was his answer.

"This boy you all see before you has overcome many challenging circumstances. First, when the Colossal and Armored Titan attacked and destroyed the Shiganshina District. Second, when he made it through Training and managed to balance even with a broken harness. That alone is a hard feat to accomplish." Major began her speech looking up at the council before slowly walking around in front of the crowed of people, stopping on occasion to make a point on certain words.

"When the Colossal yet again attacked in the Trost District he was the first one to take a stand and begin the assault on the titans. He didn't hesitate in striking the Colossal. Some would say he has courage others, stupidity. I say he has potential. When he managed to save all his friends allowing them to reach the other side of Wall Rose. Granted he was a Titan but when confronted about it he seemed more surprised than even all of you. Finally, he was the one who sealed the gate allowing us full control of the Trost district once again. Yes many lives were lost but not as many as what could have been if we tried it ourselves or just let them continue to break through the walls. He had no knowledge of being able to control his titan form once in it. That is a mistake you made assuming he could. His friends did what they could to snap him out of it. Now I only have one thing to ask."  
Major came to a stop directly in front of the very life that was at stake. Captain Levi had long moved to lean against the side railing. Hearing and seeing boots come to stop in front of him Eren slowly looked up at the intimidating form of The Major.

"Eren Yeager, what do you want to do?" She asked simply.  
Eren stared dumbfounded. Did she really just ask him what HE wanted to do? Shaking his head he locked his eyes on the silver of hers. "I want to live." He said loud enough for all to hear.

"Exactly what I thought. In my opinion Councilman, I think Mr. Yeager should be released to the Regiment who will make the most use of his abilities. Why waste a resource that could very well be the one thing to tip the scale in our favor?" she said not taking her eyes of Eren. Her eyes gave way to the humor she was getting out of the entire situation. "Now that that's over I have some things to do. You will be home for dinner won't you?" she asked turning to look at Levi.

"Yes dear." he answered. There was no point in arguing with her, she almost always got her way.

"Alright then. Oh and be sure to bring your squad as well as our new guests." Major called behind her making for the doors.

"Yes dear."

"Levi, you are so whipped when it come to her." Erwin laughed behind the captain.

"When you get married you would understand. Then again anyone is whipped when it comes to her. I’ll see you later, don't be late or I'll have to deal with her. Bring the kids with you." Levi waved his hand with little enthusiasm before following behind his wife to only he knew where.

"Alright the council and I have come to a decision. Eren Yeager will be placed in the custody of the Survey Corps who will be able to make full use of his abilities. If anything should happen to cause another meeting like this he will be executed. That is final and you are dismissed." Some of the crowd broke out in outrage at the decision but there was nothing any of them could do about it. Once the decision was made, that was it. Slowly the all began to leave the hall returning to their daily lives. Erwin, Eren, his friends and Levi's team were the only ones left.

"Well, you all heard what they said. Dinner with them and bring the kids with you. I have to make sure everyone knows Eren will be with us from now on. Be there on time." Erwin chuckled before following the quickly thinning crowd. 'This dinner is going to be very interesting.' he thought.


	4. You Have Got To Be Kidding Me

~You Have Got To Be Kidding Me~

Petra had been the first of Captain Levi's team to volunteer in handling the 'kids' as they called them. Escorting them around finding more suitable clothing for them to where to dinner had been harder than she originally thought. Even with the cut in population due to the titan attacks clothing in both Armin's and Mikasa's size was a bit challenging. Both were on the smaller side but Mikasa was a little picky when it came to not wearing anything but the standard issue gear. Armin was just small with long legs. Eventually all five were dressed. There would have been six but one of them had family to return too.

"Alright everyone ready?" she asked. Nods from five different heads answered. "Alright, we will have to travel on horseback to reach their house. The Captain and his wife have a thing for being out in the middle of nowhere."

The area they were headed to wasn't one that was frequently visited by people since it was a little out of the way. It was an odd place really. Not being in one of the populated districts it was between Wall Sina and Wall Rose in the surrounding landscape. There was only one way to reach the house, horseback, it took nearly an hour to reach their destination. Upon arrival a gasp and a whistle was heard behind her.

"Oops, I guess I forgot I'm the only one who has been up here before other than Eld." Petra giggled. Her Captain’s home was a two story house composed of brick on the sides, and wood logs on the front and back. The roof was slightly slanted to allow rain run off but not too angled to hinder the multiple fireplace stacks along its surface. Inside was something everyone saw differently. Of course Levi kept it as clean as it could be and then some.

"On the bottom floor is the kitchen, dining room, sitting room, and a library that goes up into the second floor. The second floor is the five guest bedrooms, each one has at least two beds. The cellar contains their bedroom and a command center of sorts. No one is allowed in there room under any circumstances unless told otherwise by either of them and you are only allowed into the command center if invited." Reining the horses to a stop they all dismounted before leading the horses into the stable to the left of the house. They would have to be taken care of before entering the house.  


Levi met them on the wrap around porch. "You’re the last to arrive. Hurry up before the food gets cold." he said before turning on his heel back into the open door behind him. It wasn't long before everyone was gathered around the large dining table. An assortment of dishes lay steaming in the center, the rest of Levi's squad and Edwin were gathered around it.

"Good your just in time, where is Connie?" Major walked in from the doorway on the far right holding two different cups handing one to Levi. She was dressed in a pale blue strapless sundress, with knee high black boots, her hair was the same as it had been at the Tribunal.

Armin was the first to speak up, "He had his family to see after what happened the past few days. You have a lovely home by the way ma'am."

"Oh no. The only time you have to call me ma'am or Major is out in the field. Here it's just Shadow. Please have a seat once dinner is done we will be moving to the sitting room to discuss more important matters before dessert is served. So enjoy, if you leave the table hungry that's all on you." she smiled warmly at the teens before taking a seat on Levi's left both at the head of the table. Petra joined Oluo at the foot of the table while Armin sat with Gunther, Jean and Sasha on Levi's right. Erwin, Eld, Mikasa and Eren sat to Shadow's left. Eren being the closest one to her.  


Dinner progressed smoothly with light chatter about themselves, why they joined the Survey Corps and what they had gone through in the attack on Trost and its recovery. Comments on the cooking were met by thanks from Shadow herself who said that most of what she uses, she either grows or raises herself when she isn't out in the field allowing her the luxury of varieties of foods others don't have. She carefully explained that she doesn't usually do extravagant meals like this one except on special occasions. It wouldn't be right to eat like this every day when a lot of people starve since the loss of the land between Wall Rose and Wall Maria. Once finished Eld led them to the sitting room while Shadow, Levi and Petra cleaned up.

"Now that we are finished with dinner it is time to discuss what will be done to help Eren and his new found ability. He will not be the only one to learn new things while here either. Each of you will be evaluated by us to see what can be improved on. Your survival is key to us reclaiming Wall Maria. Shadow and I have agreed to allow you to stay in the bedrooms upstairs. The only things that must be abided by are the cleanliness is to remain the way you found it, all chores around the house and the rest of the land that is ours is shared among all of us, lastly no one outside of who is in this room with the exception of Connie is allowed to know what goes on here. Am I understood?" Everyone simply nodded their heads in acceptance not being able to speak. Captain Levi Ackerman had just said more than a couple sentences. He had spoken seven.

"Now now, I'm supposed to be the one to scare and surprise them remember?" Shadow chided tapping Levi on the nose before leaving for the kitchen.

"Yes dear." a cough from Edwin's direction sounded a lot like 'whipped' but a glare from Levi shout him. "Dessert is ready." Shadow called from the dining room. They all got up to once again sit around the table and enjoy a slightly smaller variety of desserts and teas.

"Once you have finished take your dishes into the kitchen and help Petra clear the table. After you can each claim a bedroom up stairs, you will have to share with someone so behave and no fighting." Shadow said taking both Levi's and her own dishes into the kitchen before heading to the back of the house where a stairwell lead down to the basement near the library entrance. Nodding good night Levi followed after her.

"I really hope these walls are soundproof." Gunther muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasha asked curiously.

"Ever the clueless one aren't you." Jean said.

"Hey!"

"Think of it this way Sasha. They are a married couple who haven't seen each other in at least a few days.' Sasha nodded in understanding. 'Okay and what exactly do married couples do?" Eld asked. Sitting quietly for what seemed like minutes a furrowed brow over one eye she finally blinked.

"Oh, ooohhh!" She finally got it. "Why didn’t you just say so in the first place?"

"You do realize that both of them are probably the most feared to ever have been in the military branches? Talking about what they do in their own home is a huge no no." Oluo put in.

"Well everyone, we have a long day ahead of tomorrow so we should all get some sleep. Oluo, Gunther, Eld, and I will take the first room on the right at the top of the stairs. The rest of you can hash out who sleeps where and with who." Erwin said waving his hand as he and the latter mentioned followed him up the stairs between the kitchen and sitting room entrances.

Eventually all had decide who would sleep where and headed for bed themselves. Today was an interesting day and tomorrow they had no idea what to expect. Eren and Armin took the room across from Erwin and the others. Mikasa, Petra and Sasha took the one next to theirs and Jean took the one across from the women, he would be sharing it with Connie when he finally showed. Eld had mentioned something about going to get him in the morning after breakfast and morning chores were done with. Of course only two of the house's occupant remained awake until far into the night. Lucky the walls were sound proof, otherwise the numerous moans and cries could have possibly kept everyone awake. Husband and wife had all rights for their actions. It was their house, and they hadn't seen each other in over a week.


	5. Evaluation

~Evaluation~

The following morning was rather uneventful. The moment the sun began to rise everyone was woken by the smell of something they hadn't smelled in a while, not since the retreat behind Wall Rose. The smell of fresh cooked bacon. The meal of bacon and eggs was enjoyed by everyone before their day officially began. Chores were first on the list.

The Basement and Kitchen were done by Levi and Shadow themselves while the rest of the group divided the rest of the house. Once finished to Levi's specification the outside chores were done. Horses along with the variety of private livestock Shadow raised and her private gardens were given the proper attention before everyone gathered in front of the house to discuss what happened next.

"Today every one of you new recruits will be evaluated on how well you perform in different situations. From standard formations and following orders to executing missions and taking down titans. Now we do not have real titans to teach you with, as much as I would prefer too but we will make do with what we have. You will be put into teams of 3. Each team will be run through multiple times and partners switched up to see how you work together. Based on your performance both Levi and myself will determine what further training is required. On another note Levi's team will be leaving to work with Commander Erwin. Any questions?" Shadow had remained rather intimidating while explaining things but Levi showed no outward sign that it was unusual for her. The just out of training teens were a little surprised but individually came to the conclusion that she was just this way when she was serious considering how she had been the night before.

"Yeah I have one." Sasha said waving her hand above her head nearly elbowing Jean in the head. "There are only five of us so how are we supposed to be in groups of three?"

"Connie will be joining us once we reach our destination. A message was sent to him with all the information you were just given as well as a map to the forest we are headed to. Now prepare your horses, we leave in ten minutes. It will take an hour of running to get there." It was Levi who answered the question. Yet again he surprised them by speaking more than a few words. Glancing at each other Eren and Armin both just blinked before heading off to do as they were told.

The rest of their time passed as they prepared and departed. Shadow and Levi rode side by side with the others following close behind. Surprisingly the route they were taking to wherever it was they were going was rather simple and easy on the horses. Somewhere along the way Connie joined them. Now all six of them were silent as they traveled. Each one of them were too lost in their own thoughts about what had happened and what could possibly come to pass to pay any attention to where they were going or when they arrived at their destination.

"We're here," Shadow stated reining in her black mount. They had stopped on a low hill before them lay two different areas. One was forestry while next to it was a ruin of sorts. Directing her horse forward she reached the forest line before dismounting and removing the horse's saddle. She wrapped the reins around its neck before giving it a pat and tightening the harness on her waist to better hold the 3-DM gear they all carried.

"You don't tie him up?" Armin asked curiously tying up his own horse.

"No. He doesn't need to be. I trained him myself. Nothing will spoke him into running off. If I call for him he comes. To make him comfortable I remove his saddle when I have other things to attend to that requires me to be on foot" She replied walking off to speak with Levi in hushed tones while the rest settled their horses and adjusted their gear. Once everyone was ready they both turned towards them ready to start.

"The first group will consist of Jean, Armin and Mikasa. You will accompany myself into the forest where I will give further instructions. That leaves Eren, Connie and Sasha with Levi. He will take you into the ruins. Once both groups have finished you will restock your gear with the supplies we have here and continue in the other area. We will only be doing one run through each today to get an estimate of where you are at before continuing. Let's begin." Leaving no room for questioning Shadow turned to the forest and using her 3-DM gear to launch herself into the canopy. The group quickly followed behind her while Levi and his took to the ruins.

 

~With Shadow~

 

Roughly fifty yards into the forest Shadow released the grappling hooks and landed on a tree branch high in the canopy. Each of the three in her group landed on a branch of a nearby tree. Patiently waiting for further instruction they prepared for anything.

"We will begin with basic formations and working in time to each other. Once we have finished with all of you it should come naturally to read one another's body language and act accordingly. Jean you will take point of a V formation. As you travel further in you will come across a situation you must assess then execute the proper orders to solve it. I will meet you there and give further instruction once your task is completed. Am I understood?" Through her instruction Armin was the first to realize that this woman before them wasn't Shadow from the night before of this morning. This was The Major they had seen during the tribunal and only heard rumors about. She left no room for discussion or error. Catching the eyes of his temporary team they all seemed to have come to the same conclusion.

"Yes," came the immediate reply of three different voices. Raising her hand Major used her pointer and middle finger to single them to move out. Jean took the lead, Mikasa to his right and Armin to his left. Being wary of their surroundings they used their momentum more than their gas to propel themselves deeper into the forest. In a matter of seconds Major had disappeared altogether. If they hadn't of just been looking at her they never would have guessed she had been with them to begin with.

Traveling further and further, Jean was starting to question the instructions they were given when nothing appeared before them. Coming to a stop he motioned for them to come closer. "Have either one of you seen anything at all?" Both shook their heads. Taking another look around He noticed something he hadn't seen before. A note, hanging from a hook on the branch above them. Armin reached upwards and pulled it off, the sound of tearing paper barely audible. He began to read the neat handwriting aloud.

"Test 1. Reflex Trial. Twenty yards to the west is a set of obstacles that must be cleared by all of you as a team. They are hidden very well among the trees. While moving through it step by step they will appear quickly. This course is to test your reflexes and reaction speed. Test 2. Accuracy Trial. Thirty-six yards east from the last obstacle are exactly seven Titan dummies. Each one has modified gears to allow the running and walking movements of a live titan. They will not be able to harm you in anyway but act as if they were alive and take them out. A select three will have markings on their arms or legs to signify they must be disabled before killed. Two must be a kill cut on the first try. The final two must be blinded before killed. Test 3. Speed Trial. Your final test is to reach your rendezvous point with the other group as quickly as possible. Good luck, Major." Finishing reading he handed the paper over to Jean for a better look. To him it was looking like the rumors about The Major being very thorough about things were true.

"I guess we have what we need then. Mikasa once we get to the first trial take point and lead us through. Your reaction time is better so you should be able to make it through no problem and give us warnings on what to expect as we follow behind. Armin, you will take point on the second trial. You have some of the best observations skills around and will be able to determine which titans need which take down method. The last trial I will take point and we will move as fast as we can to meet up with the others. Are we clear on what needs to be done?"  
Jean asked after giving out orders. He was in charge for the moment and wanted to prove he had what it took to be working alongside The Major and Captain Levi. The other two nodded before they all took off into the trees once more, Mikasa in the lead. Neither of them noticed the figure higher up in the canopy following close behind.

Just as the note said the Reflex Trial came into view within minutes. Mikasa took point as planned leading them through the obstacles. Using the 3-DM gear was a challenge if you had no experience but for them the amount of training they received it was easier. Releasing both anchors Mikasa dropped through the first set of wooden cross beams only to have to launch one anchor and use a large burst of her gas to gain enough momentum before releasing the anchor to fly through another set or beams. She continued with the constant drops, rises and swings to twist and turn through the obstacles. The closeness of them prevented her from glancing at her comrades even once. Her entire focus was on what was going to happen next. In what seemed like an hour of going through the course following the arrows that directed them it finally ended. All three landed on a branch before setting down to catch their breath.

"That was ridiculous!" Armin gasped out. Never had he been pushed that hard or that fast before. Yes he did go through the battle in Trost but this was a whole new level. The amount of twisting and turning they just did was insane. "Who even came up with this course?"

"Whoever it was is crazy." Jean replied. They sat for a couple minutes before continuing on to the second trial. 'With any luck it would be a little easier.'

 

~With Levi~

 

Moving into the ruins Levi stopped just within the perimeter. His group landed next to him moments later. "Ten yards in, is a post, on that post you will find a piece of paper nailed to it. Your instructions are on it. I will be following behind watching your every move. Sasha you are in command. Begin." Being who he was Levi kept his instructions short and to the point. The group took off looking for the post the captain and spoken of.  
Luckily for them the post was in the direction they were headed and not ten yards in on the other side of the ruined buildings. Sasha took point followed by Eren on her left and Connie to her right. Reaching the post Eren took the paper from its place and read aloud their orders.

"Test 1. Accuracy Trial. Thirty yards to the north are exactly seven Titan dummies. Each once has modified gears to allow the running and walking movements of a live titan. They will not be able to harm you in anyway but act as if they were alive and take them out. A select three will have markings on their arms or legs to signify they must be disabled before killed. Two must be a kill cut on the first try. The final two must be blinded before killed. Test 2. Reflex Trial. Twenty-eight yards to the west from the last dummy is a set of obstacles that must be cleared by all of you as a team. They are hidden very well among the trees. While moving through it step by step they will appear quickly. This course is to test your reflexes and reaction speed. Test 3. Speed Trial. Your final test is to reach your rendezvous point with the other group as quickly as possible." Eren finished reading. 'Three trials to complete don't sound all that difficult.' he thought to himself.

"Alrighty, I'll take the first trial, Eren you can take the second. On the way to the rendezvous point Connie can lead. Let's go kick some fake Titan butt!" Sasha cheered before taking off to the north. Upon reaching their destination she began her search of the Titan dummies. The first one she came upon was one that had soft points on its ankles signifying it had to be disabled before the kill shot was delivered. "Connie go for the left ankle, Eren the right."

Both were quick to follow directions heading for their respective target. The dummy was moving at a walking pace between buildings leaving it at a disadvantage if it had been a real Titan. Eren struck first cutting through the fake tissue before using his anchors to hoist himself up and out of Connie's way. Connie quickly followed through with his cut coping Eren once finished. Seeing them finished Sasha moved in for the final blow. It was a clean cut. The dummy was officially a dead titan. Continuing on through the area they took out the dummies one by one following the directions of the note. Each titan was taken out according to what was on it. The ones with soft spots on their arms or legs were disabled before killing while the ones with red eyes were blinded first. The two which had to be killed in one try were left to Eren and Connie to deal with as Sasha took down one that was to be blinded. Eren made a perfect cut but Connie's had been too shallow. Sasha followed behind him and took it down.

"Damn it! I can't believe I did that." he shouted into the air.

"Hey, chill. Maybe the Captain didn't see it?" She offered. Then again, he was the captain and he never missed anything.

"No worries man let’s just continue on. We can complain later and practice so it doesn't happen again." Eren said looking to the west he could barely make out the first obstacle. This was going to be interesting. His skills were good but he wasn't as fast as Mikasa or the Captain. 'That I'll need to work myself.' Taking the lead he lead them to the obstacle course before moving a little ahead to give them all room to maneuver around whatever was to come. Seeing the first one he thought, 'This is not going to be easy.'

 

~With Shadow~

 

The first trial had been difficult, even Mikasa had been breathing harder afterwards. Jean dropped back letting Armin take the lead as they approached the second trial area. A couple minutes passed before the first dummy came into view.

"This one is to be taken out in one strike," he spoke towards Mikasa noticing the red marking along the fake neck tissue. Hearing his words she didn't hesitate to launch herself into the air after the quickly moving dummy, spinning rapidly once she got in range to deliver the clean cuts. They continued onward hitting the dummies as Armin relayed how each one was to be dealt with. The three that had to be disabled first were taken in turns. If Jean were to deal the finishing blow on one then Armin or Mikasa would deal the same blow on the next one. Neither of them had any difficulties in completing their tasks.

"That was a little too easy." Jean stated.

"Yeah, but you have to remember they are only dummies. Real titans would be trying to eat us through the whole process and we would have to be wary of them all at once instead of just one at a time." Armin explained. The others nodded in agreement. When the battle in Trost had happened it had been harder than the drill they just completed.

"Let’s hurry to the rendezvous point." Mikasa took off not waiting for a reply. She wanted to return to Eren as quickly as possible to see how he fared. The instructions they had received had a small version of a map on the back with an X to mark where they were to meet the others. It was eighty-three yards to the west of their current location. The goal was to reach it quickly and hopefully before the other group did.

 

~With Levi~

 

Flipping through the first set of stone obstacles Eren was starting to get flustered. The amount of twisting and turning he was doing was far more than he had ever done in any of his fights with titans. Coming out of his midair somersault he launched a grappling hook to pull himself up and over the next obstacle. Glancing behind him to check on the others he turned back to take on the next set. That split second his attention was on something else was all it took. Even with his perfect timing to execute his second hook and a gas burst he was unable to avoid the stone crossbeam completely.  
The bottom of his gear smacked the stone, a resounding clink bounced off the building to his left before dissipating. Connie who had been right behind Eren used his momentum and kicked off the crossbeam to yank him back up giving him enough time to change the direction of his body. The quick thinking saved Eren from crashing into another crossbeam, luckily it was the last obstacle.

Coming to a halt on a roof of the next building he turned to Connie, "Thanks, a second later and I probably would have smacked into something."

"No problem man. You have helped me before so it was only right." he replied to Eren. Sasha came to land on the other side of Connie.

"That was nuts. Come on guys let's hurry up, I might starve to death if we don't get through this pretty quick." She said taking off to the east to meet up with the others. A map on the back of their instructions showed an X seventy-two yards east of the last obstacle. Eren and Connie took off after the bazaar girl, shaking their heads at her words.

 

~Both~

 

Major had followed behind her group watching their every move. Once they started for the rendezvous point she left them to their own devices and took off flying through the denser canopy with practiced skill. She of course would get there before them but that didn't matter to her. In the air she felt free. From time to time she would just let herself fall from the great heights before using her anchors and gas to rise back up only to do it again.

Levi had only just arrived at the meeting point when he got a glimpse of Blood Red Hair coming towards him. Watching silently he could only admire the way his wife moved through the trees. Using the 3-DM gear was like breathing to her, it was instinct. If anyone ever questioned her skill a simple demonstration was enough to quiet any concerns they had.

The way her body would twist and turn as she used more momentum than burst to move at greater speeds made her appear as if she was dancing. Or perhaps it seemed as if she were really flying, just as the birds did. A moment passed before she took one last graceful turn coming to land next to his waiting form.

"How did they do?" He asked getting straight to the point.

"What, no hello for your dear wife?" She teased smiling at him. In reply to her mocking question Levi's hand whipped out and grabbed hold of her wrist pulling her into his chest. Using his free arm he wrapped it around her waist before claiming her lips with his own. The instant gasp from her allowed him room to dip his tongue into her mouth, re-familiarizing it. Pulling back just as she began to play along he looked at her with a smile in his eyes.

"Is that better?" he asked. Shadow could only nod up at him. Even after last night she could never get enough of him. "Yeager needs work on his reflexes and Springer needs to work on his cut depths. Blouse only requires a little more instruction on how to separate the situation from her gut." Shadow laughed at his last words.

"That will be easy to fix. Kirstein could do with better leadership skills, Arlert will need to work on his fear of possible recurrences based on his first experience with titans but his skills are solid. Ackerman on the other hand is a well-rounded soldier. She will however need to work on her team playing skills when she isn't with Yeager." Shadow rattled off her observations as well. She honestly had expected worse from them but surprisingly she had been wrong. Pulling out of his embrace she turned towards the sound of gas bursts. Both groups appeared within seconds of each other from either direction. Landing on branches across from the two they waited for the news.

"Well done, all of you." Major spoke. "There are only a few things that need to be worked on among your skills so far but that will be discussed tomorrow when further training begins. For now you will go through the next set of drills. You will switch areas with the other group before returning her to change partners and repeat the process. Eren and Jean will be the only two to switch places. There is a catch however. The same person cannot lead the same trial. Each trial will be led by each of you once. The final time you will work as a complete team. Now get going." The six cadets listened to every word before following her orders. Their day had only just begun.

Once they were out of sight Levi yanked his wife back into his arms, initiating another kiss. "Why don't we send Petra to get them and return home? We already know what needs worked on and what doesn't. It won't matter who is grouped with who." In the back of his head he simply wanted to get his wife naked and back in bed to have his wicked way with her.

"That sounds like an excellent idea." she whispered against his lips before twirling out of his grasp and leaping back into the canopy. The chase was on, a game of cat and mouse between the couple.


	6. Mission To Shiganshina Take 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scouts make their first attempt at reaching Wall Maria to reclaim it and the Shiganshina district.

~Mission To Shiganshina Take 1~

 

So sorry for this chapter not being out yet. this is just an A/N but i am here to tell you that after this Friday i will be typing until my fingers fall off to get chapters out to my fans. With the up coming Christmas break i will have nothing but time to update. I love all you guys, love His_Queen.


End file.
